


Angel Boy

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 2 bros chillin in a hot tub 5 feet a part cause they're not gay, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bird/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Gay, Hugs, M/M, Nighttime, One Shot, Shit, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Wings, feathers - Freeform, giggles, lazy day, okay but seriously, soft, some flying, sunrise, they aint in a hot tub and gay and they are not 5 feet a part, this is just a bunch of fluff, tired gays, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Small hums of content were released into the air as he was held close.





	Angel Boy

Ryan was happy to say the least, a small smile on his face as he relaxed his wings and curled up next to his boyfriend, Luke laid his arm and wing on them and played with the feathers of Ryan's wings, honestly this was a really nice day, windows open to let in the nice breeze, the sound of the TV playing softly as they listened to the rustling of the trees' leaves, oh Ryan could stay like this forever if he could seeing as the two had recorded many videos, edited them earlier and had done what they needed to for the day, the two relaxed in their small house, it was time for a lazy day to begin and for them to do as little as possible or do nothing.

Small sighs of content came from Ryan, happy they didn't have anything to do or go somewhere or anything, Luke looked down and smiled at them with a smile that turned to a small smirk as he poked their side, earning a high pitch scream and whine making him laugh, Ryan lightly pushed at him as his wings folded around him, as a way for the other to not be able to touch him without him knowing first, though of course, Luke managed to still get him, shaking his head as he stood, Ryan went out the back door before going onto the roof, now sure he wasn't the best at flying, seeing as his man decided to show off to him, doing things the smaller had never seen before.

Luke frowned once Ryan left before following him and seeing him look into the night sky, wings spread and relaxed as could be, only tensing up when he heard them come and join them before relaxing again, then Ryan lifted his hand, pointing to a set of stars and claiming what it was, saying the name of the alignment, Luke giggling at the other before getting a snort and giggles out of Ryan, the two don't know how long they where out there, all they remember was sometimes flying to get better coverage of the night sky and the time of the pinks, yellows and oranges that faded into the the night sky, the two didn't seem a bit tired as Luke lifted him off the ground with his wings wide and flapping.

In the end of the morning the two were laying in bed, both passed out with small snores and Ryan cuddled next to Luke and was covered by his boyfriend's wing, everything was nice in the world at this moment.


End file.
